


Sometimes, believe feels so natural.

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked him an evening: "Do you believe?", and he did. They found the love at first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, believe feels so natural.

The first kiss will feel sometimes so natural, like if we were born to find those lips that lock with ours in the perfect way to make us complete.

This one, happened a evening talking at Grannies after work, sharing a table and talking about the craziness of a boring town and people who needed urgently an appointment with Mr. Hooper. His sarcasm made her laugh; and the pretty light that she had in her blue eyes made his life a little less suffocating. He had that smirk that make her legs transform to jelly, and that perfume that remained wherever he walked. She had that legs to stop the traffic, and that love for life and adventures that scared too much this little place called Storybrooke. They barely knew each other.

She was laughing at one of his jokes of slaughtering one of the poor local residents, when his sudden silence made her conscious of his gaze pinned to her lips. He was looking at her lips move, concentrated, like if he was trying to analyze the composition and every cell that was covered with cherry lipstick. Bashful of discover this moment of indulgence of him, she bit her lower lip, amazed of find him losing the breath, while his pupils dilated to a black that talked about desire.

 Her breath was lacking and her body was burning like her cheeks, her neck, the hands that rested over his stubble to guide him across the table to find her. He closed his eyes so hard, like a small child at the first kiss, trembling, scared. He was burning too, or perhaps she was too hot for both.

Why,when you want to remember something so hard, be egoist and steal for yourself that fraction of second in which everything changes; the savagery of the touch, feel and thought, makes every sense be overwhelmed and burst with a storm, that only lets you remember the white light that surrounded you in that perfect moment? Why can't be ours completely when two beings find each other, their perfect place, home?

She opened her eyes first, feeling his breath caressing her skin and his hands holding hers in place, so hard. He was still trembling, and his throat made a little sound full of delight and hope.

Do you believe that someday you will be able of find a person, one, that every time that you look at, causes your body tremble with an electricity discharge, that makes you question yourself about everything that life has taught you don’t believe? Love at first sight. Relationships with so many differences, at so many levels, working at future. The love being the most powerful magic in this world, capable of conquer the reality and the reason.

\- Do you believe that is possible, Mr. Gold?

That question was the way how she found a place in the same table with Mr. Gold, the monster and terror of Storybrooke, an evening, that one when they shared their first kiss. They knew each other since the town was a small place after all, but this time, was the first one in which they found each other talking.

 - What?

\- I don’t know. I was hoping you knew about what I was talking about. - May I sit here? The place is crowded and I don’t want to eat at home tonight, alone - Is like one of those questions that finds you in the right moment, the perfect time…the life tells you something?. I don’t know, projection or something like that.

He looked at her with a smirk that made her head be thankful of her ass being sat on a chair. His eyes had a hint of mischief and playfulness that broke the beat of her heart, and his voice had a flirty tone behind his Scottish accent. Color found his cheeks a moment before answer her.

\- Perhaps. – And he licked his lips, while his eyes became shy – And you, Miss Librarian French?

\- Me?

\- If you believe, of course.

She laughed a little, before brush back a lock of hair.

\- Yeah, I believe. – she moved her hand to invite him incline over the table, and whispered to his ear - that you are not scary as the people say.

His honest laugh stopped for a moment the movement and hearts of half of the Storybrooke habitants that heard it, but just her heart stopped for the right reasons.

\- No, I’m worse. - he answered her while watching her with curiosity, like a playful cat – Darker, dearie, much darker.

That day they crossed all the lines, and contrary to reason and what taught the reality, everything ended right. No world collapsed. No reality spotted them. Two lovers found each other in a moment when the impossibility had a crack over their surface and they created a refuge inside for their love.

Later, when the first rays of light caressed their intertwined bodies, she rested her head over his heart and asked him in a raspy voice:

\- In what do you believe?

\- Mmm? – he hugged her, trying to feel more of  her warm.

\- When I asked you, your answer was, “perhaps”. So, about what you were talking about?

He shifted, uncomfortable for a moment, before looking again at her blue eyes. She was so beautiful disheveled and curious, with her precious lip, the one that was his motive of ruin, swelled by kisses and bites. He kissed her, again, slowly, trying to find again some of those spots that made her shiver and hungry for more of him inside of her. She smiled before letting him go.

\- I asked you, don’t try to avoid me with kisses

\- Works?

\- Perhaps. You will learn in a time if works or not, but first answer me…please. I want to know. I want to know you.

\- Perhaps you just want to learn the monster weaknesses? And that…

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, because she was looking at his eyes, with a smile so bright and full of love, that he was incapable of don’t feel his barriers melt. She had that magic. And she was not afraid of use it against him, just like she did with her beautiful smile at Grannie's. He was scared, amazed and over all, crazily in love of this beautiful woman that talked with him for first time, an evening before.

\- I was – he sighted – I was thinking about…about…”I believe that I will be able to love you the rest of my life, if this day and you, was not a dream”- he said, trembling.

She kissed him, and both laughed before let the love guide them to home.

\- I will love that, Mr. Gold. – she whispered to his ear.

Can you believe that find the love of your life can felt sometimes so natural, like if we were born to find those lips that lock with ours in the perfect way, to make us complete? I believe. I do, because this happy ending born with a first kiss, at a first talk, and found a place in this boring town called Storybrooke, one evening, when the reality and the reason found that the impossibility of this love of them, was possible if they just believe.


End file.
